


Delete That Recording

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AI Voyeurism, Double Drabble, F/F, First Time Fantasy, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Naughty Nurse Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara knows Gideon monitors and records their dreams, but knowing that doesn’t exactly mean the dreams are going to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete That Recording

Sara’s mouth curves up in a smile, then parts on a sigh. Her hand slides down her body, dips under the waistband of her shorts and presses against the mound of her pussy.

_“Close your eyes,” Lindsay murmurs. She presses kisses along the length of Sara’s torso, playfully dips her tongue into Sara’s belly-button and continues further down._

_Sara hums as Lindsay starts a steady, delicious rhythm, licking her so sweet. Her hands come up to tangle in Lindsay’s hair, knocking the nurse’s cap from her head. “You sure you never did this before?” she asks._

She raises her other hand and sucks her thumb into her mouth, then dips it down to circle around her nipple, while she reaches a bit further with her other hand to work a finger inside herself.

_Lindsay looks up from between Sara’s thighs and offers the sweetest, shyest smile. “Never,” she replies. “You’re my first.”_

“I have detected an irregular heart rate,” comes a smooth English voice.

Sara’s eyes fly open and immediately narrow in frustration. “Dammit Gideon,” she breathes, “delete that recording.”

Gideon replies, “Right away, Ms. Lance.”

“No fucking privacy around here,” Sara mutters, closing her eyes and reaching down again.


End file.
